


The Story of how Dean got an A on his Chemistry Test

by Rednikjow



Series: A Picture Says More than a Thousand Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Indecent use of the periodic table, M/M, Teasing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednikjow/pseuds/Rednikjow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a smart-mouthed student who has a more than professional relationship with his southern chemistry teacher. But when he asks Benny to cram with him for the upcoming chemistry test, it quickly becomes evident that his cocky attitude can easily drip away when pushing the right buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of how Dean got an A on his Chemistry Test

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dombearbenny.tumblr.com for providing inspiration for this piece - and if you want to see the gif I chose to go with this story, you can visit the post at http://rednikjowwrites.tumblr.com/post/80974269827/p-potassium-calcium-scandium-and-titani-ah or http://rednikjow.tumblr.com/post/80974456688/rednikjowwrites-p-potassium-calcium

 

"... P-potassium, calcium, scandium and titani- _ah_!"  
  
Thick fingers squeezed cleverly around the base of his swollen cock, wringing yet another desperate whimper from him before he managed to silence himself. God, he'd been so close - so fucking close he'd almost tasted it.  
  
"That ain't how ya pronounce it, Dean." Benny's voice was a honeyed burr in his ear, repeating ever so slowly how the damned word was supposed to be pronounced while his thick thumb swept across the slit of Dean’s cock, making his thighs tremble with desperation. Dean almost felt like crying. "Again now, from the top.”

"Benny, _please_... I c-can't..." His voice hitched, his toes curling against the hardwood floor as the older man's nail dragged agonizingly slow along the sweetheart crown of his cock. How he was still standing was beyond him. "It's been t-twenty _fucking_ minutes-,"  
  
"And ya still haven't gotten it right yet." He interrupted,  by the young man's shaky voice. Another glob of pre-cum oozed onto his thick fingers when he teased along the slit of Dean's flushed cock, a desperate mewl accompanying it. "We're gonna keep doin' this till ya get it right. Now c'mon, hydrogen-?"  
  
"He-helium,  lithium, _bery_ -," His knees jerked slightly when Benny's vacant hand stroked up along his inner thigh, squeezing his trembling muscles as his fingers - fucking _massive_ , thick fingers - started to drift towards his groin. Dean's tongue darted out to wet his lips, voice hitching as he continued reciting. " _Be_ -beryllium, boron..."  
  
When he got to phosphorus Benny's thumb stroked along the curve of his drawn-up balls, causing the pronunciation of _sulfur_ to be more high-pitched and breathy than he had hoped for. Benny's following chuckle was nothing but infuriating, but those clever fingers quickly made Dean forget about it as they stroked across his dry rim - earning an appreciative moan from him before he started rattling off elements again in a shaky, breathless tone.  
  
By the time Dean had reached _radium_ he was a shivering mess; three lube-slick fingers shoved knuckle-deep in his ass and a warm, strong fist wrapped around his leaking cock. He was moaning shamelessly, the words becoming more and more difficult to get out as Benny played him like a finely tuned instrument, stroking and rubbing just where Dean wanted those rough hands to be. Benny's chest was warm and comforting against his own, his voice a deep rumble in his ear as he praised Dean for doing well, promising much and more if he finished his recital without further mistakes.  
  
Dean was so close to finishing, the last syllable of _mendelevium_ on his tongue when he broke down on a sob, cursing desperately as Benny's calloused fingertips pushed against his prostate. The instant he knew he'd cracked he started shake with anger, eyes screwed shut to keep the tears of frustration at bay. He'd been so fucking close, so fucking close he had felt it all the way down to his toes and he'd fucked up.  
  
"Benny, Benny _please_ … I can't take it anymore.. I-I swear I know the l-last ones…" He begged, his usually cocky attitude stripped away a long time ago. The prospect of starting over again was absolutely devastating - he'd been teased to the brink of orgasm too many times, for too damn long. His legs were quivering uncontrollably beneath him, his fingers white-knuckled against Benny’s muscled shoulders in an attempt to remain on his feet. If he had to start from the beginning again it would surely be the end of him. "I swear, _please_ \- don't make me -"

Dean didn't get to continue his blubbering ramble. His mouth parted on a silent scream when the older man’s fingers _rammed_ against his prostate, instantly pushing him over the edge and had Dean cum like a freight train. Thick ropes of cum shot up across his chest towards his straining neck, cock pulsing in Benny’s warm palm as he was stroked and fisted to completion, every nerve in his body sensitized to the slightest touch. A sobbing moan escaped his bitten lips, the waves of pure _relief_ washing over him even as his muscles started to ache and tremble, body slumping forwards against his teacher’s wider frame.  
  
"Y'know, it’s a good thing I decided to only include the first 50 elements in the test." Benny rumbles with a slow smirk after the boy had started to come down from his well-earned orgasm, more than thoroughly enjoying the stink eye his comment earned him from the freckled teen.  
  
"... Fuck you, Benny."


End file.
